dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icer (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Arcose |birth = Sometime before the 600 Age |death = |birth power level = 250,000 |max power level = |pronouns = 私 (わたし/わたくし) |height = Varies |weight = Varies |hair = None |eye = Light blue |rank = Prince of the PTO, Pirate King |organizations = Icer's Empire |food = Space duck |vehicle = Charybdis |hobbies = doing space heroin, making space treasure maps |family = Hail (daughter) Polaria (daughter) Avalan (son) (older brother) Arcterial (older brother) (nephew) (nephew) Nitro (nephew) Glacial (nephew) Frost (niece) Haimaru (grand nephew) Raimie (grand niece) (grand nephew) Yuki (grand niece) }} Icer (アイサー, Aisā) is the youngest brother of and Arcterial and is a member of . As a member of King Cold's royal family, Icer is considered a high-ranking member of the - at least he was until his brother's empire collapsed. Afterwards, Icer became a space pirate who commanded a tremendous navy of former Planet Trade Organization soldiers. Overview 'Appearance' Icer has light blue skin and eyes, and his body is covered in organic grey-and-red armor. He favors his species' fourth form, which can be seen in the picture above. Unlike other members seen in their fourth forms, Icer has small horns jutting out from the sides of his head. Icer tends to wear only a black under-suit during combat, as his natural armor protects his body well enough. Icer's scouter is purple. Icer has been described by others as a pale, thin, watery-eyed being. Icer, in his second form, is notably much smaller and shorter than King Cold, whereas Arcterial, in his second form, is almost as tall as King Cold. While a member of the Planet Trade Organization and afterwards, Icer sports a dark cloak that covers most of his body. But during combat, he will take off his cloak. 'Personality' Icer is a bold and introspective individual. Like other members of his family, he is haughty does not tolerate failure from his subordinates. Icer has high expectations for everyone, and does not play favorites, even with family members. He has been described as not loving his children, but Icer would disagree with that. But he is not particularly close with anyone, including his children. He has a refined, cultured personality, though he will change his demeanor based on who he is around. For example, Icer speaks in a rougher tone when around space pirates and lesser beings than he does around family members or important people. Still, Icer has a guarded personality; he rarely reveals much about himself, which gives off the impression that he has secrets he doesn't want to get out. Icer has a slight inferiority complex, as he does not have the reputation of his brothers. History 'Early Life' Icer grew up on Arcose as the youngest brother of King Cold. He was still quite young when King Cold formed the Planet Trade Organization. He grew up under the care of Cold and Arcterial. They taught him how to fight and act as a ruling lord of the PTO. Icer, however, was not fond of training with his brothers, and instead took to books and traveling. Icer spent a lot of time moving about his older brother's empire, visiting many planets, gaining knowledge, and studying the fighting techniques of many different slave species. When he finally returned to his brothers as an adult, many years later, Icer surprised them with his physical strength and a new fighting form that was unlike what any of the other Cold family members used. Icer continued traveling, spending much less time at the PTO headquarters than his relatives. It was rumored that he took the company of space pirates during this time, but those reports could not be confirmed. He sired twin daughters and a son during his time abroad, though he sent them back to his brothers to be raised in the wealthy mansions of the royal family. Icer himself noted that he didn't like to spend much time around his brothers because he felt they overshadowed him, as they were both stronger than him and more charismatic rulers. By making a name for himself, Icer hoped to distinguish his legacy from theirs. But he never forgot his roots, and Icer continued to be an active leader of the Planet Trade Organization even during this time, leading troops in battle and coming up with a comprehensive tax system that funded much of the empire, especially when they didn't have any planets to sell on the galactic market. 'The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization' 'Volume I' Throughout the first volume of this story, Icer's daughters, Hail and Polaria led the Planet Trade Organization in their war against the Nikkarin Empire. Icer's son Avalan stayed behind, in Planet Trade Organization-controlled space, hunting a mysterious and powerful space pirate known as the Aphotic Prince. Icer himself moved back and forth from the battles taking place in the outer colonies against the Nikkarins to back home throughout this first volume. Icer was present when the representative of the Galactic Bank, Tychib Eshil, warned King Cold of the Planet Trade Organization's growing debts. It was Icer who advised his brother to pay off those debts while Arcterial pushed for King Cold to ignore them. Icer was also instrumental in leading the efforts against the rival Nikkarin Empire in this volume, and after he gave King Cold advice on what to do about the Galactic Bank, King Cold sent Icer to lead their armies against the Nikkarins. Icer took King Cold's sons and Nitro to assist him in the war. As well, his daughters Hail and Polaria worked as Field Generals during the conflict. Later, after a battle against the Nikkarins, Icer met with his brother Arcterial on an outpost planet. Icer revealed to his brother that he was growing impatient with Frieza, whose butchery and recklessness on the battlefield was hurting the Planet Trade Organization's ability to capture and interrogate Nikkarin leaders. Icer then brought up how ineffective a ruler King Cold was - that their brother was too busy sitting on his throne and drinking his wine to realize how serious a threat the Nikkarins were. He suggested replacing King Cold with Arcterial and killing Frieza, Cooler, and Nitro. In Icer's eyes, this would strengthen the Planet Trade Organization, since King Cold's sons were not proving to be effective rulers either. It appeared, at the time of the conversation, that Arcterial agreed to go along with the plan. 'Spoiler stuff (post-PTOH)' Icer is one of the few survivors of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. He becomes a space pirate after the Planet Trade Organization's collapse. He has a fleet of several dozen ships with thousands of former soldiers serving as his crew. They are straight up ballas. Icer's pirates mostly reave on defenseless planets, not wanting to get into too many fights. Icer also likes vacationing and Earth is his prime destination for that cuz of all the hotties. Icer met a Yardrat named Lamian during this time. Soon the two formed a business partnership of piracy and fucking over PTO remnants. It was pretty rad. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Like all Arcosians, Icer's name is a pun on something cold. His name is a pun on the word "ice". *Icer's theme song is Rebirth by Two Steps From Hell. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Cold family member Category:Icejin Category:Ice'jin Category:Ice-jin Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Space Pirate Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosian Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Father Category:Brothers Category:Brother Category:Prince Category:Aliens Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:New Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Main Villain Category:Main Character(s) Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Transformation users Category:Transformation Users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Non-canon KV Pages Category:Frieza's Race